


Will He Like Me?

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a son, Blaine, and Steve is afraid that Blaine won’t like him once they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will He Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve found out about Blaine before he and Tony got together, and he was just as surprised as Tony had expected him to.

“You have a son?” he repeated, slightly louder than he probably should’ve.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Blaine. I had a brief fling with his mother and didn’t find out about him until he was six.”

“Six?” Steve frowned. “What made her tell you then?”

Tony shrugged. “Spite, I would guess.”

“How old is he now?”

“Sixteen. I see him a few times a year. We’re pretty close despite everything.”

And Steve, hearing the fondness in Tony’s voice, smiled gently at him.

He met Blaine three months after he became official with Tony. Apparently Blaine stays with Tony for two weeks each summer, and this year was no exception. Tony all but bounced in excitement for three days straight. Steve decided not to tell him about how worried he was.

What if Blaine didn’t like him? He was sixteen, a confusing age, and probably didn’t want the limited time he had with his father to get overshadowed by Tony’s new relationship. Hell, what if Blaine didn’t even know about Tony being with a man? Or what if he didn’t approve? All sorts of discouraging questions filled his mind as he waited for Tony to return from picking Blaine up from the airport. Steve had insisted on staying behind. He was afraid that he might board a plane himself just to get rid of the anxious lump in his stomach.

Steve’s heart beat almost painfully in his chest as he heard their approaching footsteps, and he flew up from where he’d been sitting on the couch, straightening out his clothes and trying to look as casual as ever. It probably didn’t work, because Tony, who entered first, gave him a strange look when he saw him.

“You’ve upgraded a lot since the last time I was here,” a younger voice said from just outside the living room.

“Well, you haven’t been here in a while, champ,” Tony replied, not taking his eyes off of Steve. “Come in here for a sec. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Is it Steve?” Blaine asked teasingly, which made Steve freeze. Blaine knew about him.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s Steve. Get your ass over here.”

A short teenager walked in, his hair neatly gelled down in the way someone older probably would do it. It matched his colorful attire and bow tie, Steve noticed, but what stole the show was the bright smile he was wearing. Which was directed at him. Oh.

“Hi!” he greeted him happily, holding out his hand. “I’m Blaine.”

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and smiled. “Steve,” he replied, taking Blaine’s hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. “Nice to finally meet you, Blaine.”

“Nice to finally meet you, too!” Blaine said before turning to Tony. “Would it be okay if I went up to my room to drop off my stuff and take a shower?”

“Your things are already there,” Tony retorted with a wink.

Blaine rolled his eyes, looking exactly like his father. “I’ll just take a shower, then.”

Tony chuckled. “All right, we’ll see you in a bit.”

Blaine nodded and was off immediately, sending Steve one last smile.

“He’s something, isn’t he?” Tony said once he was gone, his voice reeking with pride.

“He reminds me of you.”

“Well, I’m his dad.” Tony was suddenly at Steve’s side, leaning into him. “You were worried he wouldn’t like you, weren’t you?”

Steve sighed. “I was, but I worried in vain, I see.”

Tony hummed. “You should’ve told me. Blaine is like a goddamn puppy. He doesn’t hate anyone as long as they’re nice to him.”

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled. “I didn’t want to dampen your excitement.”

“Oh, trust me, I thought about it as well. About what he’d think of us, I mean.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. So I decided to tell him, and I think he was happier than I was when he got a boyfriend.”

“He…”

Tony nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a strange one, Steve Rogers.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Don’t I know it.”

…

Blaine was a sweet kid. He really was. But Steve found himself having a hard time keeping up a conversation with him. He didn’t know why. Blaine was friendly and bubbly, and Steve usually liked chatting with new people, but there was something that was stopping the words from flowing.

“Do you think I’m rude?” he asked Tony on Blaine’s third evening in the tower.

Tony looked up from where he’d been fiddling with his tablet. “What?”

Steve swallowed. “Am I rude? Or...obnoxious to be around?”

Tony blinked. “No? Why are you asking?”

Steve shook his head. “No reason…”

“Steve.”

Steve exhaled loudly through gritted teeth. “It’s just... I don’t think Blaine likes talking to me.” He continued before Tony could say anything. “I mean, you’ve told me how easily Blaine strikes up conversations and for us it just...isn’t easy.”

Tony placed his tablet on the table, turning to face Steve on the couch. “First of all, trust me, he likes you, all right. He tells me so everyday.”

Steve choked out a laugh, nodding at him. “Okay, but why-?”

Tony shrugged. “He might be shy? Like, he might not want to make a fool of himself in front of someone who means so much to me. Maybe. I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m no better at this than you are.”

“Maybe he’s just been afraid that you don’t like him,” a voice behind them said, causing them both to snap their heads back, their eyes landing on Blaine himself who was looking at them with his arms crossed.

“Oh,” Tony said. “Hey, B.”

“Hello.” Blaine rounded the couch and sat down next to Steve. “So,” he started, sounding older than he was. “I like you, Steve, and I’m sorry if you’ve been feeling like I don’t. I just felt like I was intruding on your honeymoon phase or something.”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Tony declared.

Steve shook his head. “Oh, no no, you aren’t. Don’t worry.”

Blaine have him a gentle smile. “Good. So we both like each other and stuff. Let’s all bond!” He draped his arm over Steve’s shoulders, making him chuckle.

“Let’s start by giving us all the details about you and Kurt,” Tony said, flashing him a grin.

“Only if you and Steve share the same amount of details.”

“You know what? Let’s just forget the whole thing.”

Steve barked out a laugh. He always worried about the wrong things. All was well.


End file.
